OS049
Synopsis Yazmyne is with Nick at the Trovita Island resort. They get done exercising and when they eat, Yazmyne is distracted. Nick thought that Yazmyne would be elated. He says that she panicked over finding the right Pokemon, but she has all the Pokemon she needs to pass her gym battle. He does note that it has taken three weeks. He says that they've been back for a few days and Yazmyne hasn't made any effort to even approach the gym. Yazmyne asks Nick if he minds staying on the island for a bit longer, perhaps a month. Considering that it wouldn't be the first time they've have an elongated stay on an island, Nick doesn't knock the idea, enjoying the resort as well but asks why. Yazmyne refers Nick to what Danny said on Navel Island. He said that Yazmyne should be prepared "with all types of Pokemon." He was dropping a hint about the vetting process of the Trovita Gym. And Cissy said that Yazmyne should be as fit as her Pokemon, implying the physical exercise required to qualify for the Navel Island gym. She says that the leaders are helping the challengers, but there is something they have to figure out for themselves. On Mikan Island, it was learning how to surf on top of their Pokemon. On Navel Island, they had to scale down a completely foreign path on a bobsled. Nick asks what Yazmyne thinks Trovita Island is trying to make her figure out out. Yazmyne says that everything about each gym is both a secret and not a secret. On Navel Island, if they had to scale up the mountain, it shouldn't be a surprise that they had to scale down it as well. Yazmyne again quotes Danny, remembering that he also mentioned that intense battling would occur. She recalls that there were exactly eighteen people training in the Trovita Island Gym in many different rooms assigned to a specific type. Yazmyne says she thought they were challengers. She now thinks that those trainers might be her opponents. Nick doesn't understand. Yazmyne again refers Nick to Danny's words. No one would say be prepared "with" all types of Pokemon. People ordinarily say be prepared "for" all types of Pokemon. Nick says that should be implied. Yazmyne says it's not. It's actually something she's figuring out now. Yazmyne believes that the Trovita Island Gym requires all eighteen types of Pokemon to be recorded by the trainer because there will be eighteen single battles featuring the each type of Pokemon. Yazmyne notes that there being a ready set of various Pokemon on the islands branching Trovita to be a huge hint itself. Nick doesn't refute Yazmyne. He doesn't remotely believe it's a stretch. Nick admits the requirements to just to challenge each Orange Island gym have become drastically more difficult and the time to prepare increases exponentially. He says the cost of defeat also becomes higher and higher. The difficulty to pass each test becomes higher and higher. Yazmyne says that's why she's not challenging the gym yet. She has an assortment of brand new Pokemon, but all of them are highly untrained. They would all be defeated, and losing doesn't just mean she can't move on, she'd be feel imprisoned on the island. That's why she's going to train how and get stronger so there will not be any surprises. Yazmyne contacts her father and requests that she begin regular communication with Jonathan. Her dad asks why and why Yazmyne has so many Pokemon suddenly coming in. Yazmyne shares that she needs to start putting her Pokemon through a rotation. Major Events *Yazmyne postpones her Trovita Island Gym Challenge to spend a month training *Yazmyne begins to shift her Pokemon through a rotation Characters Humans *Yazmyne *Nick *Yazmyne's Dad *Jonathan *Civilians Pokemon *Eevee (Yazmyne's) *Ivysaur (Yazmyne's) *Corphish *Shelgon *Scyther (Nick's) *Zorua (Nick's) *Poliwag *Slaking Category:The Orange Saga